


[VID] smiling when i die

by antithestral



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antithestral/pseuds/antithestral
Summary: "Her name was Quynh.She was one of us."
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	[VID] smiling when i die

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun making this? mostly because every thirty seconds of editing i’d stop and pull back and start cackling and whispering to myself, “oh my god, this is so fucked up, this is so fucked up!!!” and then go right back into the edit bay. the music is from sasha sloan’s ep, self portrait and available for streaming on all platforms. go check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching! if you liked it, remember to hit kudos <3  
> for more upsetting content, follow me on tumblr [@ **pasdecoeur**](https://pasdecoeur.tumblr.com/)


End file.
